As the years went on
by Luna's Emporium
Summary: Nightwing tells the team about the man she loves, who just so happens to also be the man she lost and the man who rose again. And now he's back to get her. (Fem!Nightwing/Red Hood
1. Remembering what cannot be gotten back

**Hi! This is L** **ANA DEL REY and** **"National Anthem". I just thought that it was amazing. It is quite hard to find the speaking part at the end, but if you would like to listen to it, there is a Birdflash video with it. But this isn't Birdflash! Rainey (Rain-ie / Rain-y /Rain-ee) is Nightwing by the way. Set before the start of season 2, when the new team were together, Kaldur wasn't 'evil' and Wally wasn't dead.  
**

* * *

The original team of Young Justice were all sitting in the living room of Mount Justice, just having some time to themselves. Wally had his arm around Artemis on the love seat, beside Conner and M'gann, who were doing the same thing. Kaldur sat on the armchair across from Rainey's armchair.

"Hahaha! And I remember, she got so mad! She drop kicked him!" Wally announced. "Remember when you did that Rainey?!" Rainey nodded excitedly, laughing as well.

"Yeah! I just couldn't take him anymore! He annoyed me so much that day, and I couldn't hold it back any longer!" Everyone was laughing at this point. They had a lot of good memories together. And Rainey had some of her own.

"Oh! I have a question for Kaldur and Rainey!" Artemis spoke up.

"Throw it at us!" Rainey said.

"Have you guys dated anyone since Zatanna and who ever Kaldur was going out with?" Artemis asked, and Kaldur was the first to answer.

"No my friend, I have not." Kaldur replied, with a smile still on his face.

"Rainey?" Artemis pressed on.

"There was one guy." Rainey answered, unsure if she should tell them or not.

"Oh! Rainey! Très romantic! What's happening with you two now?" M'gann asked, clapping her hand together in anticipation.

"We'll, he kind of died, then came back to life. He's still out there. But I don't think that he remembers me." Rainey laughed slightly at the thought of it all.

"Oh Rainey! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" M'gann apologised, overlooking the fact that Rainey had just said her boyfriend died and rose again.

"Don't worry M'gann, you didn't know." Rainey assured her, a small smile on her face.

"What was he like?"

"Do you love him?"

"Were you a cute couple?" Multiple questions were asked all at once my different people in the room.

"Ok! Ok! Slow down! I'll answer all of your questions now!" And Rainey began.

"I remember when I met him. It was so clear that he was the only one for me." Everyones smile grew. Rainey deserved happiness.

"We both knew right away." The two girls awed and Rainey giggled lightly at their antics.

"And as the years went on things got more difficult, We were faced with more challenges." M'gann put her hand on heart, as away of showing her distraught emotion.

"I begged him to stay, tried to remember what we had in the beginning." Everyones face fell, as Rainey continued.

"He was charismatic, magnetic, electric, and everybody knew it." Rainey was trying to pick her words carefully. How could you describe the perfect person in words?

"When he walked in everyone's head turned. Everyone stood up to talk to him." Rainey's smile was so bright.

"He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself." Everyone was practically on the edge of their seats, while they listened intensely to this mysterious and exciting man.

"I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him." He really did sound magnificent, didn't he?

"And in that way, I understood him... And I loved him, I loved him, I loved him, I loved him. And I still love him, I love him." Rainey started hopelessly at the ground. "But that doesn't matter now. Because he's gone, and he's never coming back. But don't worry! I accepted that long ago." Rainey seemed to have snapped out of her trance like state, as a smile once again grew on her face, acting like none of it happened.

The old team continued laughing and having fun, not daring to talk about what had just happened, but once in a while, they would glance over at their little bird to make sure she was alright.

To make sure she wasn't going to get hurt by her own words.

* * *

 **And... Cut! This has been sitting in my documents for ages now, just thought I'd upload it and get it out of the way.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading it! If you did, please remember to Review!**

 **Love you to the moon and back! Xx**


	2. Taken because of love

She missed Jason so much. She missed the love he gave her. She missed how he could always make her happy, no matter what. She missed that even if they were fighting for months on end, he would still believe that they could work it out, which they always did.

She had just came through from the cave after her day with her old team, taking the zeta tube to The Batcave.

When Rainey arrived, she was alone, as Bruce and Tim were probably out on patrol. She made her was over to the computer, and sitting herself down on the chair, she began looking at the recent illegal things going on in Gotham tonight.

As she scrolled down the list, a new notification popped up. It was a message from an unidentified IP address. Clicking on it, an audio recording came up, and began to play.

 _"You think I've forgotten, don't you? Well, you're not getting rid of me that easily. We end this. Tonight. Meet me in warehouse 67 down by the docks. Come alone. If you don't show, I'm coming to you. And you don't want to know what I'll do."_

Rainey recognised the voice instantly and her heart rate sped up at the thought. This was Jason. No no no no no no no! This can't be happening! Not now! She had just told her friends about him, making her relive memories and making her tear up on the inside.

She knew that this day would come eventually, she just didn't want it to be so soon. Jason is probably expecting Batman to show up, so should she call him? This wasn't exactly _her_ Jason talking. This was Red Hood. But it doesn't matter.

In the end, this was Jason. He might not be _her_ Jason, but it was Jason nonetheless. And like she said earlier, she still loved him. And she had to face him. Maybe then could she move on. Maybe...

 **...**

With a slow approach, Nightwing entered the warehouse. She had neglected her decision to call Batman. He would only complicate things right now. She wanted- no, needed- to face him. To let him know that she still had faith in him.

"You're not Batman." A rough voice echoed around the thin walls of the warehouse, bouncing around, seemingly taunting the girl.

"You didn't request for Batman. You just said to come here." Nightwing paused for a few moments. "Do you know me?" She asked carefully, dreading the answer she knew was coming, but she needed to ask it. She needed conformation.

"You're Nightwing. The First Robin. The Girl Wonder. The Bats first sidekick- Oops. I meant partner. Isn't that it? You and a few other kids kicked up a stink a few years ago about that. You all rebelled against the League and went out on your own for a day. You went to put out a fire, and ended up blowing up a building, freeing an unstable experiment, getting electrocuted a few times and then the League thought you did good work, so gave you a team for it. Right? Or did I get my facts wrong?" Red Hood mocked her from the shadows.

"No, that sounds pretty accurate if you ask me." Nightwing mumbled, but it was loud enough for Red Hood to hear.

"Good to know. Now where is the Bat? Did he send you in first cause he didn't want to get his hands dirty?" Red Hood asked, venom clear in his voice.

"No. He was out when you sent the message. I thought I'd come and try to talk to you. Batman would only get in the way of that." Nightwing confessed.

"You want to talk? Sorry sweetheart, you may be here to talk, but I'm her to fight." Red Hood got into a fighting stance, a hand reaching for his gun. Nightwing panicked slightly.

"Just hear me out! Look, you may not remember me, but I sure as heck remember you! And it kills me to see you right now. When you're like this. Because you're not Jason. You're not _my_ Jason. And I need my Jason back. It's been tearing me apart knowing that you're still out there, and I can't get you back because you're not you! You put me through so much when you died, and then when we found out that you were back? I was mentally killing myself, trying to think of a reason why you didn't come back. And then you started to kill. And thats when I realised. You weren't you anymore." A few stray tears ran down Nightwing's face as she finished her speech.

Red Hood's arms had dropped down to his side. Slowly, and carefully, he started to walk towards the girl. He stopped when he was directly in front of her and slowly raised his hand up to her face, hovering there for a few seconds, before cupping her face, as Nightwing let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her muscles relaxed as thoughts raced through her head. Does this mean he remembers? Did she do it?

Suddenly, faster than Nightwing could anticipate, Red Hood had taken out his knife, cut her utility belt off from around her waist, grabbed her wrists and covered her mouth. Immediately, Nightwing began to panic.

"You really thought that that would work on me? How stupid do you think I am? I'm not gonna fall for your tricks, Nightwing. You can't fool me. But, you could be some help to me. Right now, I've gotten hold of one of Bats Kids. I can use this against him. Thank you, Nightwing." And with that, Red Hood dragged her over to a side of the warehouse, grabbing some rope and some cloth. Taking her wrists into one hand, he tied them together and then proceeded to gag her.

The fear continued to rise in Nightwing's chest. What has she done? Batman doesn't even know she left to go meet Red Hood. Now look what shes gotten herself into. This was all her fault. If she hadn't of been so stupid, then maybe things would've been ok!

Throwing one arm round Nightwing and grabbing her tied up wrists in one hand, he pulled out a cellphone, and pressed a few buttons, and quickly he was on the phone.

"Hey, I'm gonna need a car sent to me."

* * *

 **Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll!**


	3. The past can be salvaged

Time seemed to fly in, as Jason called one of his workers to bring a car, and soon enough, he was shoving her into it, still keeping a firm hold on her.

"Drive." Red Hood told the man in the front seat. "Now listen here princess, I've got quite a bit of dirt on the League, so if you try to escape, I'm going to release the information. And I wouldn't test me on my word, because I've been itching for a reason to let it out to the public for a while now. And if you don't believe I have information, I can show you once we get to where we're going." Red Hood explained. This made Nightwing's insides turn as she replayed what Red Hood said in her head. He had stuff on the Justice League? Oh, boy.

 **...**

Soon enough, they arrived at a compound at the edge of Gotham, filled with busy workers all over the place. Wow. Red Hood has really built an empire for himself, hasn't he?

Nightwing choked on the carbon dioxide through the gag, as she was pulled out of the car and into the compound. As they walked towards the far away door, the workers around them all stopped and they stared at Nightwing, with a glint of anger in their eyes. Tough crowd.

Red Hood continued to pull her through the crowd until they reached the door on the other end. He hastily entered a pin and the door slid open, revealing very high tech... Well everything.

"Dave, bring up files JLD and JLJD." Red Hood commanded a man sitting at a control panel, in front of a giant screen. The man nodded quickly and got up the files with no hesitation. This files popped up on the screen side by side and Nightwing quickly began to read. Oh, this so, so wasn't good. Nightwing tried to speak, but all that came out was muffled sounds. Red Hood realised she was trying to talk and too the gag out of her mouth.

"How did you even get this information?" Nightwing asked, shock clear on her face.

"I used to work with the Bat as well, remember? This information is like a standard." Red Hood explained. Nightwing was so going to have a very stern talking to with Batman when she gets out of this.

 **...**

Red Hood led her down a few corridors and stairs, until it was obvious that they were below the building.

"You'll be staying here, until further notice." The masked man explained, as he undid her bonds around her wrists, and snapped the shackles that were hanging from the ceiling in the room that they were now in. The way the shackles were placed meant that she couldn't go farther than a few steps away from the bed.

"Jason, listen to me. You don't want to do this. This is going to end badly, and you know it." Nightwing tried to reason with the man as a last attempt, but of course, all the man did was chuckle.

"This will only end badly if you try to escape. Remember that." Red Hood went to walk out of the room.

"Fine. But just know, I still have hope for you. Because I still believe that the Jason I know and love is in there somewhere. And remember this: I still love you, Jason. I never stopped loving you. Even when I found out that you had changed. I always loved you. And I know you. I think you forgot that. Out of everybody in this stinking world, I know you best. So I know that some part of you knows that you don't want to do this. Even with that stupid helmet on, I still know what you're thinking." At some point in Nightwing's rant, she got up and went as far as the chains would let her go, which was face to face with Red Hood.

"Shut up!" Red Hood shouted, punching the wall of the small cell room. "I already told you, your lies aren't going to fool me." Red Hood's voice deepened.

"They're not lies, Jason, and you know that! You just don't want to accept the fact that not everything changed when you did! So if you really think I'm lying Jason, take that helmet off your head and look me in the eyes and say it!" Nightwing demanded, as she raised her voice in frustration. Jason complied out of anger, wanting to prove the girl wrong. "The mask too, Jason." Nightwing said, her voice a lot softer than it previously was. Jason's face softened, as he peeled off the mask. His dark blue eyes flashed in the darkness. Nightwing hadn't seen Jason's eyes in so long. This still seemed so surreal to her.

"Happy now?" He said, sarcastically.

"Say it." Nightwing replied, her anger rising again.

"Say what?" Jason asked, acting confused.

"You know what, Jason." Nightwing answered again, anger continuing to rise, waiting for the man in front of her to break her heart. Why did he have to string it out like this? Why couldn't he just get it over with quickly. Jason was silent for a long time, looking at Nightwing's masked eyes, before his gaze shifted to the floor.

"I can't." He whispered slowly and immediately, Nightwing's anger drained out of her. Does this mean... Does this mean that he might remember her? A few stray tears slipped out of Nightwing's eyes, as Jason picked up his mask and helmet and hastily retreating from the room locking it behind him.

He couldn't say it.

She could still get him back.

She could still get _her_ Jason back.

 _Her_ Jason.

The man she fell in love with when they were young.

 _"Who are you?" Rainey asked, as she stepped into the Batcave from the zeta tube._

 _"My name is Jason. I'm the new Robin." Jason said sternly, glaring at her harsley. "And who might you be?" The boy looked around the same age and height as her._

 _"The Robin who you're trying to steal your name from. I'm guessing Bat's said it was free? That's not really your fault, so I can't blame you for it. My names Rainey. Bat's partner who just left him, and is apparently already replacing." Rainey explained, laughing a little._

 _"Sorry bout' this. I mean, how could I resist the opportunity to become_ The Batman's _partner!" The boy said excitedly._

 _"Don't worry about it. I hope you don't mind sharing a name for a while. I don't really want to let go of it just yet. But I promise that we wont have to share for too long. I'm moving to Bludhaven soon, and you know, new city, new identity and all." Rainey laughed nervously again._

 _"No rush on it. Hey, Bats is out at a late meeting, wanna go come on patrol with me?" Jason offered._

 _"Sounds like fun." Rainey answered, smiling._

 _Oh, the media was going to have a field day with this._


	4. Taken because of hate

Nightwing lay in the uncomfortable bed, playing over the events that happened in the earlier hours.

Jason couldn't say it.

She could get her Jason back.

Sleep finally seemed to take over her body, as she started to drift off into a light slumber.

 **...**

"Mr Hood, it seems that there has been a break in." One of Red Hood's workers explained, looking fearfully over at him.

"What? A break in? Where is it, send a team there to sort out the situation. I want who ever it is dead." Red Hood said, through gritted teeth.

"On it, sir." The worker replied.

"This can't be good." Red Hood muttered to himself, staring up at the monitor in front of him.

"Sir, the group we sent down is nonresponsive and the people who broke in are heading towards the underground area." The worker looked over at Red Hood, unsure of what to do.

"That's where Nightwing is." Red Hood shouted, fear striking him, as he began to run down a corridor, loading his guns as he did so.

 **...**

"What have we got here?" Nightwing was awoken by a gravelly voice, and the metal door of her cell unlocking.

"Black Mask." Nightwing whispered as she saw the man enter the room.

"Take her, boys." Black Mask ordered a group of men behind him, and they flew into the room, cutting the chains that bound her and grabbed her arms, the cuffs still dangling from her hands. "I'll be honest, I didn't expect to find you here, Nightwing. I didn't even know that you were missing. So what does Red Hood what with you? Huh?" Nightwing stayed silent, glaring at the man. "Don't want to talk much today, I see." Black Mask chuckled softly, and before Nightwing knew it, Black Mask had punched her in the stomach. "Don't disrespect me, little girl. I don't mess around." Black Mask roughly grabbed her face, making her look him in the eyes.

"You let her go right now, or I swear I will make this as slow and painful for you as possible." Red Hood had appeared in the room, holding a gun up to Black Mask's head, a pile of unconscious bodies that were Black Mask's group behind him.

"Why would you care if she got hurt, Hood? She's a prisoner, that _you_ took." Black Mask laughed, pulling out a knife.

"What are you doing here Mask? You know I wont hesitate to kill you, as you have seen multiple times before." Red Hood threatened Black Mask, but his smile didn't waver.

"I'm here to try to hurt your business. I thought that if I took the prisoners you might of been holding, it would affect some of the jobs you do if you're keeping them here for a certain reason. Maybe for insurance. Is that what she is?" Black Mask nodded his head towards Nightwing. "Because I didn't hear that she was missing or wanted. And trust me, if a job came out that required her, I'd be the first to know. I'd be the first to know about anything, to be honest. And I didn't hear about anything. So, tell me Red Hood, why do you have her? She works with the Bat, meaning you would have killed her at first chance, yet you've kept her. Explain that me." Black Mask's smirk grew as Red Hood remained silent.

"That's none of your business. Hand her over. Now." Red Hood finally spoke up, reaching out a hand for them to hand Nightwing over. The girl looked over at the two men holding her, and acting fast, she kicked the legs of the man on her left from under him, making him fall and let go of her. The other man's eyes went wide, as she pushed him against the wall and with one swift move, she grabbed the knife he had strapped to him and put her foot against his chest, keeping him there as he attempted to push the foot off of his, but to no avail.

"Well that was very impressive Nightwing, really, it was. But I still have the upper hand here." Black Mask pulled out a gun and aimed it at Nightwing's head. Nightwing in defence, held up the knife that she had taken from the man who was still held against the wall.

"And how is that?" Nightwing asked, curiously. There was no way he still had the upper hand here. Jason had a gun to his head and she had a knife to his throat, even though he a gun on her as well.

"Because, while Red Hood came alone, I brought reinforcements." As Black Mask said that, Red Hood was hit over the head and fell to the ground with a grunt. Nightwing, in a blind panic, dropped her knife and went to run to Red Hood, but something caught her around the waist, holding her back from from trying to get to the man she loved. Black Mask laughed again, as he dragged her out of the room, kicking and screaming. Red Hood craned his eyes open with difficulty, as he stretched out his arm, desperately trying to reach Nightwing.

"No... Rainey." Red Hood whispered to himself as he was left alone, unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

Who was he fooling. How could he pretend that he didn't love her. He fell in love with her the day that he met her.

He lost her once, he wasn't going to lose her again.

 **...**

"Where is she?" Batman slammed a hand down on the control panel of the Batcave computer.

"Maybe we should go to the League, Batman. They'll help us look for her. And the team will want to know that she's missing." Robin said, concern obvious in his voice, as he leaned against the computer.

"You're right. Call the League, tell them what's happened and that I'll be up in a few minutes. You go to the cave, let them know. I just can't believe she's gone missing!" Batman slammed his fist on the keyboard again, but this time, it made a small sound, and a voice recording popped up, dated for yesterday. As the message played, Batman understood.

"She went after Red Hood."

 **...**

"Robin. I didn't expect to see you here so late. Is everything alright?" Robin had zeta'd into the cave and was met with the face of the team's leader, Kaldur.

"No, everything's not ok, Kaldur. You need to call the team here."

"Alright my friend." Kaldur complied calmly, calling the team to the main room. "What is wrong?" Kaldur asked, once everyone had either zeta'd there, rubbing sleep out of their eyes or came from their room in the cave.

"Nightwing's missing." Robin said, bluntly. A few gasps were heard as he continued. "We don't know if she's been kidnapped, or if she's dead or dying yet. But we do know that she went after a particularly bad villain, and hasn't been heard of since. We know the location she was last at, and me and Batman are going to head down there after he finishes talking to the League. Batman just thought you should all know what's going on." Robin finished, finally shifting his gaze from the spot on the floor to look at the faces of his team. Many were in shock, but others didn't look too worried, as they know Nightwing could handle a lot on her own, but knowing that she could be dead right now made them sick to their stomachs.

Robin could tell that a storm was about to start. And it wasn't going to end with a rainbow. It was going to end with chaos. Lots and lots of chaos.


	5. Saviours on their way

**Now y'all calm down and let me explain.**

 **I got an illness.**

 **Then I got my room redecorated.**

 **Now I'm in the middle of Christmas tests.**

 **These are my excuses for being so late with this chapter.**

 **I apologise for it being short.**

 **I tis be sorry.**

 **So how was your month?**

* * *

Nightwing's head hurt.

She didn't know where she was.

She didn't remember how she got here.

Lets just say that shes not exceptionally happy right now.

And she's angry. Very, very angry.

The last thing she remembers was... she can't remember. Maybe Jason knows.

 _Oh my god, Jason was alive!_

Nightwing shot up from her lying down position, resulting in her hitting her head, very forcefully, may I just add, off of... Wait, why was the ceiling so low?

Shes in a box. Of course she's in a box. Why would she think anything less?!

Now, Nightwing's head hurt even more than before, her anger was quickly rising even higher that it already was, she was frustrated and she still didn't know where. She. Was.

Nightwing hit the side of the metal box in frustration, causing the box to swing around. Oh, now shes hanging in the air as well?! What was even going on? What ever is was, Batman better come soon.

Nightwing saw the light peek through the few air holes on the lid of the box, as tried to peer out of one, but to no avail.

Guess she was just going to have to wait it out.

* * *

"Get me Black Mask's location, now!" Red Hood commanded, as he stomped into the main control room, an angry look on his face accompanied with a sour attitude.

"20 miles west of here, Sir." A woman at the control panel answered him quickly, a map upon her screen.

"Good. I want this place the way I found it when I come back." Red Hood walked to the door, but stopped at the frame and turned around. "I also want a suit made. Not a fancy suit, but a superhero suit. But not for me. In a womans, size six. Black and red." His face softened slowly.

"Would this be for Nightwing, Sir?" The woman asked carefully.

"Yes, it is." Red Hood answered sternly, daring the woman to say anything bad back.

"Would you like to stay close to her current design?" The woman said, a soft, understanding smile on her face.

"I would like that. Thank you." Red Hood did something he though he would never do again. He thanked someone. Rainey had only been here what could only be described as a matter of hours and she was already changing him.

And he let her.

* * *

"Batman, a transmission is coming through." Robin spoke up over the crowd of heroes around them. Immediately, they all fell silent.

"Play it." Batman spoke with no hesitation, not caring who it was from or what it was about.

 _"Now, I'm not entirely sure how this situation occurred, but I have Nightwing. Trade ya'." Black Mask appeared on the screen, in a large open room with a high ceiling. A rectangular metal box swayed slowly from the ceiling, tied with rope, not looking very safe or sturdy._

"Trade her with what?" Batman asked slowly, determined to get his daughter back.

 _"I don't know, guns, rocket launchers, weapons of mass destruction?" Black mask rolled his eyes._

"Where can we meet? And no tricks, Mask. I know how you work, remember?"

 _"Do I look like the Trickster, Batman?"_

"Just don't hurt her, Roman." Batman used his real name, knowing it would affect him. And it did. After an angry glare from Black Mask, the transmission was cut off with the location they were to meet in.

"Well that was surprisingly easy." Robin stated from his position over the controls.

"Lets try not to think into this too much. It was easy, yipee for us. Now let's go get Nightwing before Mr Fancy Suit changes his mind!" Kid Flash shouted quite frantically from the group, his frustration quickly increasing.

"Calm down Wally, she's gonna be ok. We're gonna get her back in one piece." Artemis attempted to calm her boyfriend down, as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, ok, I'm calm!" Wally put his hands up defensively.

"The Justice League will stay behind for this one." Superman put in. "This isn't an apocalypse, and we're sure the team can handle their own, so there is no need for the League to interfere." The man of steel finished off, but before he could walk away, Wonder Woman interjected.

"No, I'll go as well. There may be a need for a League member if things get serious." The strong woman announced, getting the man of steel's attention.

"If you wish to go, then you can, but I don't see how the kids wont be able to handle anything thrown at them." Superman quirked an eyebrow as he questioned the woman.

"I'm not saying that they can't handle it, Superman, I'm just saying that I want to help." Wonder Woman finished off, nodding towards Kaldur. Again, someone stopped her.

"The items for the trade will be waiting for you when you get back to earth." Batman spoke up and walked off. Wonder Woman and the team followed his actions and made their way out as well. They left a confused Justice League to themselves.

"Why did Wonder Woman want to go bad? I mean, I understand her reasoning, but it seemed like there was more behind it. Is that only me?" Green Arrow tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Don't worry buddy, it's not only you." Flash confessed, putting a hand on his neck sheepishly.

"You guys have to remember, Wonder Woman was the first League member that Nightwing ever met as a kid, (I don't think this is accurate, so anyone out there, calm down if you thought I got this wrong.(: ) long before she met any of us _and_ Wonder Woman and Batman used to date, so Nightwing would have seen her around the manor a lot. They would have been pretty close back then." Black Canary reminded the two men, looking between them.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Flash laughed loudly, gaining the attention of many who were not apart of the conversation. Green Arrow looked over at Black Canary with a confused look on his face. Canary met his gaze at a loss for words, and simply shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how to explain Flash's actions. It would be better for everyone if they just left it be.


	6. Boxes, fights and alliances

**I wanna confess something that you guys probably already figured out. I don't proofread. Not while doing this and certainly not on my homework. Why, you might ask? Well, the answer to that is simple.**

 **No proofreading, we die like men.**

 **Oh, BTW, I was thinking about adding Donna Troy (Troia) into this. Do you think I should?**

* * *

Red Hood sped down the abandoned streets of Gotham, as fast as his motorcycle would take him. He was going to get Nightwing back, even if it killed him again. He would do it for her.

 **...**

"Get. Me. Out. Of. This. Box." Nightwing snarled through her teeth. The team were below the box, scurrying around, trying to figure out how to get her out of the dangling box safely.

 _"Guys, we need to hurry up here!"_ Superboy shouted over comms, as he attempted to hold back Black Mask's men with the few others with him.

 _"We're not going to be able to hold them back much longer!"_ Blue Beetle said, frustration clear in his voice.

"With Miss Martian down and Wonder Woman unresponsive, we're out of our big guns! You need to hold on a little longer Nightwing!" Kid Flash shouted up, as Wonder Girl swooped in, snapping the rope that help up the suspended box causing Nightwing to scream in shock. Anger radiating from the still closed box.

"Wonder Girl! You are supposed to be fighting alongside Superboy, Blue Beetle, Wonder Woman and Miss Martian. What are you doing here?" AquaLad asked politely, but his anger was clear.

"I heard you guys needed a little help, plus those guys have it covered!" Wonder Girl nodded to the new gaping hole in the wall, smiling slightly.

 _"We really don't!"_ The comms buzzed again as Superboy spoke over it. _"We need reinforcements! Black Mask's men just keep coming and we're already short more than a few heroes! Black Mask had this planned since we received the transmission back in the mountain."_

"I think you are correct, Superboy. But I have a feeling that Black Mask was expecting someone else, as well." Aqualad replied calmly, eyes darting around the room suspiciously.

"What do you mean Aqualad?" Robin asked while attempting to pull the lid off of the box with Kid Flash and Batgirl.

 _"Someone else is here!"_ The sudden shout from Superboy confirmed Aqualad's suspicions. Superboy's comms went dead and silence feel over the many people in the room.

"What's going on out there?" Nightwing's voice was quiet from being in the box, and she clearly hadn't overheard the others talking.

"Problems, that's what." Robin answered her, and was about to continue talking, but Wonder Woman dropped in, creating a hole in the high roof.

"Don't worry younglings, I will get Nightwing out of here, Aqualand, take half of your team to Superboy and Blue Beetle, the others will hold off the newcomer. Choose who you pick wisely. We are yet to know who this masked man is, so he could be dangerous. Take caution." Wonder Woman finished talking calmly, before she walked over to the box and ripped off the lid. Nightwing jumped up from inside. Wonder Woman offered her hand as the girl stepped over the side of her metal prison.

Aqualad sent her a worried nod, which she returned. He turned back to the rest of the team with a satisfied smile, talking and sorting them into two groups.

"Lets go." Wonder Woman put a hand on her shoulder, directing her out of the room and down different corridors, going into a slow jog as the did so.

"Do we know where we're going?" Nightwing looked over to Wonder Woman, who was looking in front of her in concentration.

"Not quite, but I'm sure we'll figure it out." The Amazon princess looked apologetically at Nightwing while the other girl nodded, worried.

"Ok. Ok, you're right, we'll figure it- AH!" Nightwing was cut off but the large explosion that had just erupted near her, debris from the broken wall falling around her. She was knock off of her feet from the force of the blow. "You know, I'm not having a lot of luck these past few days. And I have a feeling that it's only going to get worse." Wonder Woman pulled Nightwing to her feet after recovering herself from the blow as well.

"I agree with you. You haven't been the luckiest person these past few days, but lets try to have a bit of hope for the future. You never know what it's going to hold." Wonder Woman finished with a laugh as the began running through the halls once again.

"But that's exactly my point. You never know what the future is going to hold, so whose to say that it wont be bad?" Nightwing quipped back, brushing a bit of hair out of her face as she did so.

"But whose to say that it wont be good?" Wonder Woman countered her argument.

"Touché." Nightwing answered. Wonder Woman put up a good argument, but she couldn't help but think about Jason in that moment. It was like a conversation that they would have, and Nightwing still couldn't get over the fact that she would have millions of conversations in the future with the man. Even if he was evil.

Another explosion went off behind them, shaking the corridor that they were in, Nightwing putting her hands over her head as more debris flew above them. They swerved around the debris and continued running. What was happening out there? But Nightwing wanted to ask the question of Where was Jason right now? Was he coming back for her, or did he just abandon her when Black Mask took her?

Whatever is was, Nightwing would give anything to know right now.

* * *

 **...Outside...**

"Take them down, now!" Superboy shouted to the people he was fighting alongside.

"What do you think we've been doing?!" Robin shouted back, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Well, our tactic doesn't seem to be working very well, does it?" La'gaan replied casually.

"Real funny guys, keep up the good work!" Wonder girl inputted, throwing one of Black Mask's men as she did so. A masked man fell from the ceiling in front of her, startling the girl causing her to jump back.

"You guys are such a functional team, you know? Really though, A+ for work." The masked man quipped, grabbing a gun out of his holster and shooting at passing thugs.

"Who are you?" Blue Beetle asked as he got his blaster ready.

"Red Hood, but going back to the topic of your team, I passed the others a while back, heard they went to fight me. They didn't even notice me as I went passed. Like I said before, A+, guys. A+." Red Hood sighed loudly,shaking his head.

"Why are you here, Hood?" Robin raised a bat-a-rang to him, threateningly.

"To get my girl back, obviously." Hood said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And who is you girl exactly?" Beast Boy jumped into the conversation.

"Nighting. And this is top banter guys. I'd hate to be at your house for a sleepover." Red Hood sope sarcastically, and nearly everyone rolled their eyes. "But seriously, If I help you out here, will you help me inside?" He held up his hand to Superboy, waiting for him to shake it. Superboy's eyes narrowed into a glare for a few seconds, before shaking the other mans hand.

"Deal."


	7. My girl

**Oops?**

 **So yeah, I finally updated!**

 **At least it's something. I have so little time. I'm really trying here, I promise.**

 **Feeling decent about this, I'll try to update again before easter.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy dis.**

 **...**

"Oof!" Nightwing cried as someone suddenly rammed into her, nearly knocking her over again. The man proceeded to grab her wrist and began to drag her down the corridor she was heading in.

"Come on!" Red Hood growled out as the now duo broke into a sprint. Nightwing had lost Wonder Woman around 10 minutes ago, after they were discovered by more of Masks men.

"Where are we going? We need to get back to the team, Hood." Nightwing attempted to pull Red Hood down another corridor, but he decided to pull her out of the open door, leading to the outside world. The sunlight stung at her eyes slightly from her lack of it over the past few days.

"They know I have you. A few of your friends helped me locate you, it's an absolute maze in there, if we're gonna go, we have to do it now." Still pulling her along, he lead her to his motorbike that was left sitting at the entrance.

"But we have to help them, you saw how it was in the-" Red Hood cut her off suddenly.

"I made sure they had it covered, but baby, we have to go now, I'm not ready to lose you here." Nightwing assumed he was staring at her through his helmet as she thought about his words in her head.

"Do you mean that? Are you serious?" She gazed up at him with wide, wonderous eyes.

"You're my girl." Red Hood sounded on the verge of tears at this point as he snapped off his helmet. He placed his forehead on Nightwing's, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I'm your girl." He used to say that to her everyday before he died. Nightwing leaned up and connected their lips. This was Jason. Her Jason.

"Let's go princess." He smiled down at her and placed his helmet back on his head, swinging his leg over his bike and patted the space behind him on it. Nightwing copied his movement onto the bike, still smiling. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into the back of his leather jacket. Red Hood began the drive back to his compound, where Nightwing's mew suit would be waiting for her.

…

 _"Status report."_ Batman's looming voice crackled over the comm link through Robin's ear.

"We don't have Nightwing, but she got out safely. Red Hood has her, but he wont hurt her." Robin calmly told his mentor as he tied up another one of Black Mask's men, who still hadn't been spotted. "Black Mask isn't here but I doubt he'd try this again, we've taken down a large percentage of his organisation."

 _"Good work."_ The static crackled again, and Batman's voice disappeared. Robin was left with a bunch of grumbly teenagers and unconscious men.

…

"What's this?" Rainey let out a breathy laugh as she opened the box that Jason has just handed to her. She ran her hand over the material, looking at the design thoughtfully. Instead of her blue bird, there was a red V that spread down the arms of the suit.

"A new suit. I thought you could use an upgrade. There's boots in there as well." True to his word, Nightwing pulled out a pair of thigh high boots.

"I think there's a bit of material missing, between where the shorts end and where the boots start." Her suit, which used to be a one piece, was now separate… And smaller.

"It'll look amazing on you, plus it'll be easier to put on. It has secret compartments- it has everything your old suit had, but with upgrades. It's more functional." Jason through his arm around her shoulder as she thought.

"Fine." The girl rolled her eyes playfully at her once-again-boyfriend.

"Go put it on, get used to it and all. I'll see you out here in 5." He kissed her on the cheek playfully before she walked away.

…

"Put a watch up on Joker, see if anyone will rat out his location- or Harley's." Jason commanded his employees on the computers. They each began furiously typing under his watchful gaze.

"What do you think?" Rainey appeared behind Jason suddenly. She did a quick twirl in her new suit jokingly, before Jason grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"It's perfect on you. You're perfect." Rainey buried her face into Jason's neck, smiling. "I had an idea. I'd give up anything to keep you with me, so if there's anythi-"

"Stop killing." Rainey blurted out before the man could finish.

"Done." Jason laughed slightly at the lovestruck look that sat on Rainey's face. "There is another thing though. I want to take down that _damn_ clown- the right way. With you. Rainey nodded slowly at him. "And then we- Rainey, we will be the king and queen of Gotham. Not those criminal pests." Jason snared out his last sentence, tightening his hold on Rainey, who placed a had softly on his shoulder.

"We'll do it. We'll make Gotham a safe place again. Together." The duo stared at each other for what feels like an eternity, before one of the men spoke up.

"Sir, you have a shipment delivery in 20 minutes."

"I'll go now, thanks." Kissing Rainey one last time, he dawned his helmet once again. "Make yourself at home, Rainey." Red Hood disappeared out of the door.

…

An explosion shook the entire compound late that night.

"I heard someone has been looking for me." A devilish grin made it's way onto Joker's face. His laughter filled the room he had just made his own entrance into. This would be _fun_.


End file.
